Just for you and me
by beetwilightinlove
Summary: Bella une chanteuse qui ne supporte pas sa popularité s'en va dans un lycée pour personnes aisées financièrement pour être tranquile. Aura-t-elle ce qu'elle cherche? Rien n'est moins sur...
1. prologue

Just for you and me.

**Salut salut!!^^**

**Bon je vais faire court, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux possible pour créer une fic agréable.**

**Soyez tolérant s'il vous plait, C'est ma première^^.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Prologue :

Moi ? Je suis Bells. Tout du moins c'est ainsi que les fans me surnomment. Oui, je suis connue par ma musique, mes proches m'ayant poussé à mettre en avant ma seule réelle qualité chez moi. Alors je les suis écouté, même si je n'y croyais réellement pas.

Un beau jour, un coup de fil est arrivé tôt le matin alors que j'étais en vacances. Une maison de production était intéressée. Je n'y croyais toujours pas, et pourtant, c'était bien réel. Alors je me suis lancée, en créant des mélodies avec ma guitare, et en chantant. Avec étonnement, les personnes autour de moi étaient beaucoup moins distante, et beaucoup d'entre elles ont jouer la carte de l'hypocrisie pour être dans le cercle de la _talentueuse_ Bella Swan. Je ne le supportait pas, je n'aimait pas cela, et étant banale, je n'aimais pas être quelqu'un de spéciale pour mon argent.

Malgré cela, mes parents se plaignaient de mon manque de confiance en moi. En effet, j'avais refusé jusqu'à aujourd'hui d'aller dans une école qui nécessitait plus de moyens qu'il n'en fallait. Seulement, ma popularité m'avait rattrapée, et les personnes qui étudiaient avec moi m'ont légèrement persécutée. N'en pouvant plus de toute cette attention envers moi, je décidais d'entrer dans une école ou les personnes étaient aisés, et ou je n'aurais pas de différence financière tout du moins, avec eux.

Je laissais donc mes parents pour m'installer à forks. Cette ville était vraiment différente de Phoenix, et j'espérais sincèrement que je m'habituerai à cette ville. Au moins, cette bourgade avait l'air tellement perdue que je ne pensais pas avoir de problème avec ma célébrité.

Après mon arrivée, je commençais a jouer un nouvel air de guitare, en m'inspirant de ce nouveau départ, et, exténuée, j'allait manger en profitant de cette tranquillité tout en réfléchissant au lendemain qui serait un renouveau pour moi, et en me persuadant tant bien que mal l'entrée dans cet écoles de riches ne devaient pas m'angoissée outre mesure, même si c'était le cas. C'est ainsi que je me rassurais et que je plongeais dans un sommeil semi-paisible.

**Hihi un peu banal comme exposition, mais la suite sera vite intéressante!!^^**

**A première vue? Intéressant?**


	2. Chapter 1 nouveau lycée nouveau départ?

**Salut a tous !!**

**Je suis étonnée du nombre de personne qui ont déjà mis Just 4 u & me en alerte ou autres, sa fait vraiment plaisir à voir !^^ je vous en remercie !**

**Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartienne, je ne fait que les modifier.**

**Bon sans attendre voici la suite !! **

**Bonne lecture !!^^

* * *

**

**Just for You and me**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre premier :

Je me réveillais en sursaut le lendemain, allumant mon portable priant pour que je n'ai pas reçus autant de texto que d'habitude. Je poussait un soupir de soulagement lorsque je n'entendit que deux sonneries m'annonçant un message de mes parents qui me souhaitait bonne chance et un de ma manageur qui m'annonçais qu'elle voulait avoir ma nouvelle adresse. Je répondais à mes parents, et je me déconnectais du monde people sans répondre au dernier message estimant que je devais profiter de ma tranquillité.

C'était presque l'heure d'y aller, et l'angoisse commençait à augmenter. Ce n'était pas le même monde que je m'apprêtais à affronter.

Je pris une douche qui ne réussi pas à me détendre, pris un bloc note et ma trousse dans mon sac, et incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, pris ma voiture, une Audi A3 d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est mon père qui me l'avais offerte, mais je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, sachant que je détestais la vitesse! Mais je l'ai juste remercié chaleureusement, en lui faisant des éloges sur la couleur choisie (bleu nuit) et la forme de la voiture.

J'arrivais finalement en avance au lycée, et j'en profitais pour voir qu'il était plus petit que celui de Phoenix, mais qu'il avait une certaine « classe » que mon ancien établissement n'avait pas. J'allais a l'accueil ou je reçu une fiche de présence, un emploi du temps, et un plan de l'établissement qui ne me servirai pas tant que cela. Et la secrétaire me fit un énorme sourire qui me rappelait celui des personnes qui voulait rentrer dans mon « cercle » à Phs. Je lis fis un sourire en retour et me dépêchais de sortir de la salle.

Je fis le tour de l'établissement, en repérant mes salles sous l'œil critique des autres élèves. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne savait pas qui j'étais. Puis je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours de la matinée, français. Après avoir fait signer ma fiche, le professeur me fit présenter aux autres élèves. Hmm première confrontation. _Respire, ne rougis pas, ne fait pas d'erreur, et surtout ne dis que l'essentiel. _Je respirais trois bons coups, et me lançais.

« Salut, moi c'est Bella Swan, je viens d'arriver, et je resterais jusqu'à la fin de mes études ici, si tout ce passe bien. Voilà. »

Parfais !

Ils me regardaient tous d'un air bizard, et cela me mis mal a l'aise.

« Hmm Bella, pourrait tu recommencer doucement s'il te plait, les autres n'ont pas compris je crois, me dis gentiment le professeur. »

. Zut de zut ! Non mais la honte ! Et en plus je me mettais à rougir !

Je recommençais plus doucement, en regardant mes pieds. Puis Mr Danthford, m'envoya vers une place a coté d'une jeune fille en cheveux noir qui était mademoiselle Cullen, et qui me souriait avec un air heureuse, comme si le professeur lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau de la journée. Génial, elle devait savoir qui j'étais…

Je m'installais et euh la ferme intention d'écouter le cour alors qu'elle me disait :

« Salut Bella comment va ? Je me présente, je suis Alice. »

« Salut Alice, je vais bien merci. Lui répondis-je le plus poliment possible. »

Et je suivais le cours, qui m'était ennuyeux parce qu'il parlait d'un livre que j'avais déjà étudié. J'en profitais pour faire le bilan de mon début de matinée. Il était positif, aucune remarque qui me disais que l'ont me connaissait, et mis a pars le fait d'être le centre d'attention car j'étais nouvelle et moins riche qu'eux, j'était passé presque inaperçue. Dommage pour la présentation…

Le cours terminé, ma matinée était finie. Pffou quatre heures de français, c'est long, surtout quand vous connaissez déjà le livre. Alice me rattrapa a la fin du cours :

« Bella attend !! »

« Oui Alice ? »

« Tu mange avec nous à midi ?? »

« Euh nous ? Ecoute, je dois allez faire des papiers, je ne mangerais surement pas ce midi. Mais c'est quand même gentil. »

« Oh, j'ai une idée !!!(_Était-elle toujours aussi surexcitée ?_me demandais-je) Tu fais quoi d'une heure à deux heures ? »

« Et bien je vais allez dans la salle de musique, me préparer pour ma seconde spécialisation musique qui durera deux heures cette après-midi » lui répondis-je. « Mais très sincèrement, je n'aime pas beaucoup être avec quelqu'un dans ces moments la. » Essayais-je de la repousser le plus gentiment possible.

« Okay on se voit tout a l'heure !! me cria-t-elle de loin. »

Elle était déjà partie en direction du réfectoire.

Je m'en allais me détendre en jouant de la guitare dans la fameuse salle de musique. Il n'y avait personne. Heureusement !

* * *

**Eh oui, toujours surexitée notre très chère Alice.**

**J'espère que sa vous a plus !**

**Prochain chapitre, rencontre avec la famille Cullen… au complet ?**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!^^**


	3. Chapter 2 une famille surprennante dans

**Kikou tout le monde !!^^**

**Alors j'ai un petit problème à régler, je m'en vais en vacances, pour un mois….**

**Je fais fort, dès la première fic, l'auteur se barre pour un mois, et les lecteurs, avides de savoir la suite doivent attendre…..**

**Je vais essayer de poster si je peux, mais rien n'est moins sur.**

**Donc je vais faire du mieux que je peux, et je vous tiens au courant.**

**Merci encore a tout ceux qui lisent cette fiction. Et a ceux qui me soutiennent!!^^**

**n'oublions pas que les personnages appartiennent a S. Meyer!  
**

**En attendant, voila la rencontre entre Bella et les Cullen…**

**Bonne lecture et encore merci a vous !!^^

* * *

**

**Just for you and me

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Une famille surprenante dans un lycée peu commode.

Il n'y a pas a dire, la guitare était vraiment l'instrument le plus merveilleux créé sur terre. Avec d'autre bien sur, mais j'avoue que cet instrumment la était fait pour moi. Il arrivait a me détendre comme personne ne savait le faire. Je me laissais aller lorsque je vis l'heure car tout le monde devait être au self a cette heure la. Mes mains trouvaient d'elle-même les bonnes cordes, les bons placements au bon moment. Puis j'improvisais des paroles qui me paraissaient adaptées.

« In this impressive life of singer,(dans cette impressionnante vie de chanteuse,)

No one is really your friend, (Personne n'est vraiment votre ami,)

Because people trying to use your popularity, (car les gens essaient d'utiliser votre popularité)

Just for them. Juste pour eux.)

I dont want to be hurt, (Je ne veux pas être blessée)

I prefer to stay alone, (je préfère rester seule)

And preserve myself from the other, (et me preserver des autres,)

But this girl looks so nice, (mais cette fille à l'air si gentille,)

I can't even know if she's like that with everyone, (Je ne peux même pas savoir si elle est comme cela avec tout le monde,)

Or if it's for another thing. (Ou si c'est pour autre chose.)

Do I have to trust her? (Dois-je avoir confiance en elle)

Or do I have to keep her away? (Ou dois-je la garder éloignée de moi?)"

Je me stoppais net lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, Alice apparaissant dans l'encadrement avec un sourire me prouvant qu'elle avait tout entendue.

Je rougissais furieusement. En effet, l'improvisation était généralement des ressentis personnels, et je n'aimais pas que on l'entende.

Or, lorsqu'Alice me rejoignit, je remarquais qu'elle n'était pas seule. De rouge je tournais a cramoisie !

Le lutin me fis un sourire encore plus grand mais qui se voulait rassurant lorsqu'elle vu mon mal être et me dis :

« I think that you'd rather trust me, my intentions are good and I just want to know you! May you can do that? (je pense que tu ferais mieux de me faire confidence, mes intentions sont bonne, je veux juste te connaitre! Peut-être que tu devrais faire sa ?) »

Alors la, j'étais estomaquée ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir une telle assurance ? Je devais faire une drôle de tête car un garçon qui était musclé et imposant rigola en disant :

« Eh beh, si toute les Phoenixienne sont comme sa, je veux bien y aller tout les ans, elles ont des expressions vraiment hilarantes !!!! Aie ! »

« Je vais t'en montrer moi des « phoenixienne » comme tu dis ! » s'exclama la somptueuse blonde qui était à côté de lui. Je pensais immédiatement qu'elle et le colosse étaient ensemble.

« En tout cas, la rumeur n'avait pas menti, tes album sont fait sans trucage, tu chante vraiment très bien » me dis un grand garçon élancer en se rapprochant d'Alice.

« Dites les garçons, » s'exclama cette dernière, « j'aimerais vous rappeler que Bells ne vous connait pas encore ! Alors on se présente d'abord avant de se mettre à raconter des bêtises ! Oh et Jazz, merci d'avoir bien dis a Bella qu'on la connaissait, elle doit être hyper à l'aise maintenant !!!! Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Ouh ! Une Alice énervée était une Alice dont les paroles sortait encore plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais quand je compris qu'au final tout le monde savait qui j'étais, je me figeai en attendant que les autres remarques ne fusent.

« Désolé mon amour, je ne voulais pas, c'est sortit tout seul… » Murmura le dénommé Jazz (un surnom je pense) avec un air penaud.

Un silence s'installa….

« NON MAIS VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? JE NE VAIS PAS LE FAIRE À VOTRE PLACE !!!! »

Oùla !

Mais j'étais tombé ou là ?

« D'accord d'accord Alice ! Salut Bella, je suis Emmett Cullen, enchanté de faire ta connaissance » me dis le colosse en se dirigeant vers moi. « Elle, me dit-il en désignant la somptueuse blonde, c'est Rosalie Hale, ma copine.»

La blonde me fit un signe de tête.

« Et moi, je suis le frère jumeau de Rosalie, et le compagnon d'Alice, Jasper Hale. Enchanté de te rencontrer, et désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, s'était sensé être un compliment… »

Je lui fis un sourire pour le remercier, mais je me posais une question… Pourquoi étaient-ils tous la ?

« Euh, je me suis permis d'inviter ma famille pour faire un pique nique improvisé dans la salle de musique, mais je ne m'attendais pas a ce que tu sois déjà là…. »

Un pique nique ? Dans une salle de musique ? Dans un lycée ? Avec moi ? Mais…

« Pourquoi ? Alice, je t'ai dis que je ne mangerais pas a midi… mais ce n'était pas la peine de faire cela, je ne suis pas du genre à venir m'installer en plein milieux d'un groupe d'ami, même si la en l'occurrence c'est ta famille, et je suis plutôt su genre solitaire…. »

« Si Ed était là, je rigolerai, il faut absolument que vous vous rencontriez, vous vous entendriez bien !!!! Dommage qu'il soit en voyage !!» rigola-t-il

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui était cet Ed, mais quelque chose me dis que contrairement à ce que dis Emmett, on ne s'entendrait pas vraiment…

« Bon maintenant qu'on a tout emmené, on ne vas pas revenir sur notre décision… S'il te plaît Bee !! » Me demanda-t-elle avec des yeux qui évidemment me firent accepter.

« Bon d'acco….. »

« OH OUAI MERCIIIIIII !!!!!!!! » me coupa Alice en ce jetant à mon coup !

Eh beh, je me demandais si elle avait vraiment trop bu de café ce matin… Si ce n'était pas le cas, il valait mieux qu'elle n'en boive jamais, je n'imaginais même pas la catastrophe sinon !!!!!

Ils installèrent les tables et nous commençâmes à manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Pendant le repas, j'appris qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble et qu'ils avaient tous été adopté par le Dr Carlisle Cullen et sa femme Esmée, il n'y avait qu'Alice qui était au même niveau que moi, les autres étant en terminale.

A la fin, Jasper me demanda si on pouvait parler de moi. J'acceptais car ils m'avaient presque tous mis à l'aise, même si Rosalie avait l'air d'être légèrement exaspérée par moi. On parla donc de mes différents albums et la question que je posais sortie toute seule.

« Si vous me connaissez, pourquoi n'ai-je pas été abordée ce matin même par les autres ? »

« Eh bien me répondis Alice avec un air surpris sur le visage, le directeur est passé auparavant dans toutes les classes en prévenant que le premier qui te parlerai de ton activité professionnelle serait collé dans l'heure qui suis, tu n'étais pas au courant ? De plus, beaucoup de personne te méprisent ici, car excuse moi de te le dire aussi franchement, mais tu es loin d'être la plus célèbre et la plus riche dans ce lycée. Ils te classeraient presque dans le type boursier, et les quelques personnes populaires qui sont ici ne te rendrons pas la vie facile car ils sont loin de vouloir te laisser la vedette… »

Alors la, c'était le comble, j'avais déjà des ennemis sans même les connaître. Je savais que j'avais limite assez d'argent pour entrer dans cette écoles, mais le fait de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un concrétisait l'idée et me fis rougir brusquement.

« D'accord merci Alice pour ses précisions, mais n'allez vous pas avoir de problème pour m'avoir abordé ? »

« Non absolument, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle ne me donnait pas de raison, alors je n'insistais pas.

Je les remerciais pour le repas, les aida à ranger, et les autorisa, même si j'avais du mal à assister a l'entrainement de ma voix avant le cours de musique.

Ils avaient l'air content, et je les trouvais agréables, mais être seule aux milieux de ces deux couples, me faisait rendre compte a quel point je n'avais pas de soutient dans cette ville.

A la fin de l'entrainement, où je leur avais chanté une de mes chansons, ils semblaient heureux, et sa, c'était ma plus belle récompense.

Avant qu'ils s'en aillent, Alice me fit une étreinte, planifia une séance de shopping pour le lendemain soir.

« Bien Alice, ne t'inquiète pas même si je n'aime pas sa, je viendrai faire du shopping avec toi. Mais pourriez vous éviter de parler de moi aux autres ? »

Ils se regardèrent et partir tous en même temps dans un énorme fou rire.

Jasper se calma le premier et m'expliqua la situation.

« Ils ne nous supportent pas, et ne nous parlent pas car ils estiment que nous sommes d'une classe supérieure a la leurs, car nous somme riche de naissance, et Emmett est célèbre dans le monde du sport, Alice bosse pour plusieurs boites de stylisme très réputées en dessine elle-même de nombreux vêtements, Rosalie est mannequin, et je possède d'avance une des plus grandes boîtes d'informatique des US. Ils sont donc vraiment jaloux et nous ignorent…. « Royalement » !! »

Ah je comprenais, mais j'étais vraiment ébahie de me retrouvée devant de vrai richemman et célébrités, estiment que je n'en étais pas vraiment une.

« Mais comment me connaissez vous alors ? »

« Eh bien c'est à cause d'Edward qui n'est pas parmi nous. Il écoute souvent la radio, et un jour une de tes chansons est passée. Il nous l'a fait écouter, et j'avoue avoir accroché trop rapidement » m'annonça Alice.

« Merci » dis-je dans un sourire, « mais qui est Edward ? »

« C'est notre frère », m'annonça Emmett, « Ed n'est pas la, comme je l'ai dis avant, il est en voyage mais devrait revenir dans peu de temps ».

« Ah d'accord. Bien veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois partir aux casiers chercher mes affaires. Je vous remercie pour le repas, et le moment, c'était très agréable. »

« Merci à toi Bee je pensais vraiment que tu refuserais de nous parler. On se voit plus tard ! » Me lança Alice en sortant de la salle non sans m'avoir fait un câlin avant. Bee ? Eh bah, elle ne perd pas de temps pour trouver des surnoms !!

Tout le monde me fit un sourire ou un signe de tête(Rosalie) avant de sortir de la salle. Je lançais un « bye » général avant d'aller chercher mes affaires.

Je devais pour l'instant me concentrer sur ma voix avant de penser à ces deux heures, mais je me promis de revoir toute cette scène avec les détails dès ce soir.

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas je vous en supplie, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ed a des obligations professionnelles!!!!!!* dis à la vitesse d'une Alice surexitée***

**Bon alors je ne sais pas comment je vais gérer le postage de la suite de la fic, mais ne m'en voulez pas, je ferais vraiment du mieux que je peut!!!!**

**voila en attendant, votre avis m'interesse toujours!!!!!!**

**Biyoux, en espérant pouvoir publier très vite!  
**


	4. mot de l'auteur désolée!

désolée!

j'ai fait une erreur

merci pour toute vos review!

je suis bientot de retour et j'aurai de nouveau chapitre

je reviendrai!

encore désolée, et non je ne recommence pas la fic promis!!

biyoux a tous!!


	5. chapter 3 moi? Habituée a l'attention?

**Salutsalut !!**

**Alors vous savez il faut vraiment que je vous aime pour prendre mon courage a deux main et taper ce nouveau chapitre !!**

**Je ne vais pas vous racontez ma vie, elle ne vous intéresse pas, mais j'ai le droit de me plaindre de temps en temps non ?**

**« En fait, ma tite beetwil, eh ben personne ne sait de quoi tu te plain et encore moins de quoi tu parle….. » Aww .**

**C'est vrai… En fait je viens de rentrer après une journée et demie de route et trois heures de bateau ou je suis tombé malade parce que le bateau était hyper agité. Bon okay, j'ai conscience que tout le monde s'en fout, mais tout sa c'était pour vous dire que….. Ben je sais plus en fait !!!!! xD**

**Bref veuillez m'excuser pour toute les fautes d'orthographe qui suivrons, je suis vraiment fatiguer et j'ai trop hâte d'aller me coucher pour les rectifié.**

**Bon les perso ne m'appartiennent évidement pas, Bla Bla Bla et encore Bla, tout le monde a compris !!^^**

**Merci pour tout ceux qui suivent la fic, et vos encouragement m'encouragent beaucoup alors continuez !!**

**Désolé pour les review auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, je n'ai aucune excuse, et en châtiment, je vais essayer d'écrire un roman mdr !**

**Bon aller**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Biyoux !!^^**

**« Enfin c'est pas trop tôt !! »

* * *

**

**Just for you and me

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Moi ?! Habituée à l'attention ?!?! Pff !!

Une fois les Cullen et Hale Partis, je chantais en essayant de monter le plus haut possible. Cela me fis rire et me détendis après m'être angoissée a la suite du départ d'Alice et de sa famille.

En effet, s'ils me connaissaient, malgré les ordres du directeur, certains élèves risqueraient de me faire une remarque. De plus, avoir des ennemis d'office ne m'aidais en rien.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, j'attendis avec appréhension alors que certains élèves commençaient à entrer dans la salle. Ils m'avaient accordé tous au moins un regard.

Certes ils avaient été discrets et je ne l'avais pas forcément vu, mais je l'avais fortement ressenti.

Lorsque le professeur entra, il me fît un sourire gentil, mais entendu, me signifiant qu'il savait bien qui j'étais. J'allais lui faire signer ma fiche de présence, et il m'envoya m'assoir a côté de « Melle Weber » dont j'appris plus tard qu'elle s'appelait Angela.

« Bien, dis le professeur en attirant l'attention, aujourd'hui c'est le tour de Melle Stanley de faire échauffer la voix de tout le monde. Jessica, cette fois ci, faîte en sorte de ne pas monter trop haut, ce n'est pas un concours, et les garçons ne suivent pas forcément. »

« Oui monsieur » répondis sèchement Jessica. Apparemment, elle n'appréciait pas être remise a sa place.

Elle commença très bas, et je fus étonnée que si peu de fille suivait.

Arrivé à un peu moins grave, les filles commencèrent avec les garçons, et ces derniers s'arrêtèrent à un certain degré d'aigu. Jessica monta de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce que le professeur tousse pour lui rappeler ses recommandations.

Elle s'arrêta donc à regret, me fusillant du regard.

Je ne laissais rien transparaitre et soutins son regard sans problème _apparent_.

Car en fait, j'étais totalement paniquée intérieurement, car cette fille devait probablement me prendre pour une rivale.

« Bien dis le professeur, commençons. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faires les auditions pour le concert du printemps prochain. Tout le monde doit y participer.

Bien maintenant, nous allons auditionner. Ah, j'allais oublier. Tout le monde a-t-il conscience de qui est Melle Swan ? »

Comme je le craignais, ils étaient tous au courant.

« Bien, j'aimerais donc la faire passer en dernière. Cela ne vous pose pas de problème Isabella ? »

« Bella, corrigeais-je immédiatement, non aucun problème monsieur »

« Excellent ! Auriez-vous tout de même la gentillesse de nous chanter quelque chose ? »

Et voila exactement ce que je ne voulais pas. Je réprimais une grimace, demandais une guitare, et commençais une chanson d'Avril Lavigne, Get Over It.

Slipping down a slide ( Glisser sur un toboggan)

I did enjoy the ride ( J'ai apprécié ce jeu)  
Don't know what to decide (Je ne sais pas quoi decider)  
You lied to me (Tu m'as menti)  
You looked me in the eyes (Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux )

You took me by surprise (tu m'a pris par surprise)  
Now are you gratified (Maintenant es tu satisfait ?)  
You cried to me (Tu as pleuré pour moi)

La la la la la la laaaaaaaa

[Refrain] :  
Don't turn around (Ne te retourne pas)  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face (J'en ai plus qu'assez de ta tête)  
Don't make this worse (Ne rends pas les choses pires)  
You've already gone and got me mad (Tu es déjà parti tu m'as rendu folle)  
It's too bad I'm not sad (C'est trop bête , je ne suis pas triste)  
It's casting over (C'est du passé)  
It's just one of those things (C'est juste une des choses)  
You'll have to get over it (Que tu devras oublier)

When I was feeling down (Quand mon moral était bas ,)  
You'd start to hang around (Tu as commencé à me tourner autour)  
And then I found your hands all over me (Et après j'ai trouvé tes mains autour de moi)  
And that was out of bounds (Et ça a dépassé les limites)  
You filthy rotten hound (Tu es un chien dégoutant)  
It's better than it sounds, believe me (C'est plus mauvais que cela semble, crois moi)

La la la la la laaaaaaaa  
….

Puis je me rendis compte de mon érreur de choix de chanson tout sa a cause de LUI. Il n'aurait pas fallu que j'y pense. Mais je ne laissais rien paraitre, et rendis la guitare à son propriétaire.

« Merci Melle Swan, c'était très joli. »

Puis je senti des regards furieux sur moi.

Seigneur, pourquoi était-ce toujours la même chose ? Je n'avais pas besoin d'ennemis….. Puis me revint en mémoire ma discussion avec Alice. On m'avait prévenue. N'y tenant, plus, je quittais le cours devant une classe et un professeur étonné.

* * *

**Alors ? C'était bien ?**

**Des petites reviews ???**

**Bon moi je vais aller dormir maintenant !!**

**Biyoux !**


	6. Chapter 4 Une fan non attendue

**Bijour tout le monde !!**

**Je suis en direct de chez moi, pour vous écrire le chapitre 4 de Just 4 u & me intituler une fan non attendue.**

**Je tiens à dire que même Bella ne m'arrive pas à la cheville quand a ma malchance !! J'ai eu un énorme bug d'ordinateur d'ou ma lenteur à poster ce chapitre. J'en suis désolée !**

**Donc, j'ai besoin d'énormes encouragements, qui vous récompenserons.**

**Tien j'ai une idée.**

**Si ce chapitre récolte beaucoup de reviews, vous aurez le droit à un chapitre bonus sur la relation Emmett/Rosalie.**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Sur ce, les perso blablabla…..**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**

* * *

**

Just for you and me

* * *

Chapitre 4: Une fan non attendue.

Après être sorti de la salle de classe, je me senti beaucoup moins oppressée, et me dirigeais vers le parc. Ce n'était pas mon habitude de fuir, mais aujourd'hui j'étais beaucoup trop sur les nerfs pour subir les regards noirs des élèves de ma classe et surtout de cette Jessica que je ne pouvais déjà plus supporter.

Après tout, elle abusait de me regarder comme sa des le premier jour. Et ce professeur et moi n'allions pas nous entendre !!

Comment avait-il pu déjà me demander de chanter devant tout le monde. Et Alice qui me suivait…..

…

Attendez une minute :

Je me retournais vivement et m'exclamais :

« Alice ??!! Mais que fais tu la ? »

« J'étais dans la salle d'à coté ou nous faisions un devoir. Et comme j'avais déjà fini, je suis sorti te rejoindre. »

« Mais comment as-tu su que j'étais sortie ? »

« Eh bien je t'ai entendu chanter, dit-elle dans un petit sourire, et ensuite la porte claquer et enfin des gens dire ton nom. Je suis donc sorti lorsque j'ai conclu que tu devais être sorti de la salle »

Je la regardais, surprise, puis recommençais a me diriger vers le parc, le petit lutin sur mes talons.

Lorsque je m'assis sur un banc, elle en fit de même et attendis que je parle.

« Dis moi… commençais-je hésitante »

« Oui ? » m'encourageât-elle avec un regard gentil, mais inquiet

« Jessica Stanley est-elle toujours aussi odieuse ? »

Le regard d'Alice s'assombrit

« Oh oui Bella, elle est toujours ainsi. C'est elle qui t'as forcé à sortir ? Commença-t-elle à s'énerver »

« Non non Alice, ce n'est pas elle ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais aller boire un café. Tu veux m'accompagner ? »

Elle me fit un immense sourira « ce sera avec plaisir !! »

**********

« Alice, tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment envisagé que ma popularité irai jusqu'ici. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette seule raison que je suis venue ici »

« Tu es la plus populaires dans le domaine du chant et de la guitare ici. Il est normal que nous sachions tous qui tu es, mais où veux-tu en venir ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un éclat d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Nous nous trouvions dans le café le plus proche du lycée. Nous buvions toutes deux un bon chocolat chaux avec des madeleines (Nda : xD mimi xD, tu sais pourquoi des madeleines mdr !).

Nous parlions de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que je ressente le besoin de tout dévoiler a Alice. Alors je m'étais lancée. Mal à l'aise je répondis :

« Je crois que si après demain je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise au lycée, je m'en irai. »

« Pa… Pardon ? » Alice avait l'air choquée et ses yeux s'étaient agrandis sous la stupéfaction.

« Tu m'a très bien entendue, Alice. Toi et ta famille êtes très gentils, mais je ne supporterais pas le regard de ces gosses de riches, et encore moins leurs remarques. » Je baissais la tête ne voulant pas croiser son regard.

« Alors tu va juste faire sa ? Tu va juste fuir comme une voleuse ? Comme si tu avouais qu'ils ont tout à fait raison de te traiter ainsi ? » Elle avait l'air en colère. Je la regardais. Son visage n'exprimait que contrariété et déception.

« Alice je…. »

« Non, me coupa-t-elle, n'en dis pas plus ! Si tu le souhaite, va-t-en, mais ne m'adresse jamais plus la parole ! »

Sur ce, elle prit son sac et s'en alla. Je payais nos deux collation a la va vite, et lui couru après.

« Alice, attend moi ! » lui criais-je de loin.

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. On ne se connaissait que d'aujourd'hui. Certes, je l'appréciais réellement, et sa gentillesse était toujours présente sur moi, mais je n'étais pas du genre à m'attacher aussi vite au gens, et je ne voyais vraiment pas comment j'avais pu la blesser.

Malgré ma maladresse et le nombre incalculable de fois ou j'ai trébuché, j'ai fini par la rattraper. Je lui attrapais le bras, l'obligea à me faire face, et découvris avec horreur que son visage était noyer par ses larmes. Affolée, je ne pu que la serrer dans mes bras. Elle ne se débattit pas, et se laissa aller.

« Mais enfin Alice, qu'ai-je fais de mal ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Elle ne me répondit que lorsque ses larmes furent taries.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas a quel point je t'admire Bee ? J'ai toujours aimé tes chansons, je les connais par cœur, et lorsque j'ai appris que tu venais, tu n'imagine même pas la joie que j'ai ressentie. Et aujourd'hui, la chance avait été en mon avantage. Dès ton premier jour, tu as été à coté de moi en cours, puis nous avons déjeuné ensemble, et un début d'amitié semblait apparaitre. Et là, j'apprends que la Bella que je connais n'est pas celle que j'imaginais. Elle s'enfuit à le première difficulté qui apparaît comme difficile à surmonter. Si c'est sa la vrai Bella, alors je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec elle. »

Plus Alice avançait dans son discours, plus elle haussait le ton, énervée, et plus elle m'ouvrait les yeux. J'étais tous simplement en train de m'enfuir, comme une lâche, alors que je m'étais juré de ne plus être comme cela.

Je pris Alice dans mes bras, et lui fis un énorme bisou sur la joue.

« Merci Alice ! Je te promets d'être plus courageuse à l'avenir, et de surmonter les épreuves qu'il faut que je subisse. Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue, et je te promets de faire en sorte de ne plus recommencer. » Je lui fis un sourire en la relâchant, et lui demandais en essuyant ses larmes « amies ? ».

Elle me sauta au coup et notre très longue accolade fût interrompue par Jasper qui me demanda en arrivant :

« Bella, je suis heureux que toi et ma Lili vous entendiez très bien, mais pourrais tu, s'il te plait ne plus me l'enlever ? »

« Hein ? »

Il prit Alice dans ses bras et lui dis avec un air de reproche :

« Lili, tu m'avais promis que tu ne sècherai pas les cours. La gym a été très très longue sans toi, et j'ai dût travailler avec Lauren qui me regardais avec ses air si particulier de «regarde moi, je suis la plus belle, je te ferais tout ce que tu veux ! » », dit-il en imitant la voix d'une fille.

Alice s'énerva :

« Ma parole, je vais l'égorger cte fille, nan attend avant, je lui fouterais la honte de sa vie, puis je lui couperai les cheveux, et je les brulerai devant ses yeux et après… »

« Lili, arrête, calme toi, je n'est des yeux que pour toi. »

Dit Jasper après avoir embrasser Alice pour la faire taire et la faire arrêter de marcher vers le gymnase.

« Bien, mais tu me le prouvera ce soir, dit-elle avec une voix suave. »

Je ne savais pas très bien où me mettre moi, avec eux. Je m'éloignais légèrement, et me plongea dans mes pensées. Alice était si gentille, elle me l'avais prouver, et son attachement a moi était surprenant, mais si agréable. Pour la première fois, je me disait que cet endroit allait être bien pour moi, et j'étais déjà en train de penser au lendemain. Une chanson m'apparaissait, et je savais déjà que cette chanson serait dédiée a Alice, et qu'elle s'intitulerai " So life can have happy surprise al". J'espérai que sa lui plairai, et les notes de guitares m'apparaissaient tous seul, comme a chaque fois que je voulais chanter mes émotions.

« Hum, je veux pas dire, mais Bella ne semble pas assez grande pour entendre cette conversation de grande personne », dit Emmett en arrivant derrière moi.

« Emmett, je crois que tu ferai bien de te méfier, parce que la petite personne comme tu dis a assez de remontant pour t'envopyer boulet. Tu as de la chance, Alice m'as mise de bonne humeur » dis-je en envoyant un clein d'œil a Alice tout en m'approchant d'elle.

« Tout à fait, dis cette dernière, et c'était un moment très agréable » et elle me passa le bras autour du cou.

« Tu… Vous… Jazz, tu étais au courant, la raison pour laquelle Alice n'était pas en cours de sport, c'était parce qu'elle était avec Bella, et qu'elle faisaient des choses cocho… AIE ! Sa fait mal ! »

« Emmett Cullen, arrête donc de dire des choses complètement débile, et ramène nous a la maison plus vite que sa ! »

Dis Rosalie en remettant une claque derrière la tête d'Emmett.

« Bien a demain Bee »

Me dis un Emmett tout penaud.

Je regagnais ma voiture après les avoir tous salués, et rigolais pendant tout le trajet. Une chose est sure, cette année allait être très amusante !

**Laissez moi vous dire a quel point j'aime mais je déteste mon ordinateur!**

**J'ai du réécrire 5 fois l'histoire, parce que mon ordinateur bug constament. Après une visite par mon informatitien personel( Je vous pris d'applaudir bien for mon grand frère!) J'ai enfin pu écrire l'histoire sans interruption. Et c'est ainsi qu'est né mon chapitre 4!**

**Sa vous a plu??**

**Biyoux!!**

* * *


	7. chapter 5: josh me tuera

**Ouai, je vous l'accorde, vous avez totalement le droit de me trucider pour le temps que j'ai mis a poster ce chapitre. Seulement, j'ai eu beaucoup d'épreuves a surmontés ces derniers temps, et j'ai eu du mal a me remettre. De plus, je suis malade……**

**Maintenant, j'arrête avec mes paroles Futile profitez bien du chapitre 5 de Just 4 u&me !!!**

**Enjoy the story !!!**

**Disclamer : Les personnages, et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolumment pas !!!**

Chapitre 5 : Halala, josh me tuera

Arrivée chez moi, je rigolais encore. La tête d'Emmett avais vraiment été hilarante. Alors que je me préparais un dîner, simple et rapide puisque j'était seule, je me mis a réfléchir. Alice était déjà très proche de moi. Et je lui avais fait une promesse. Jasper avait l'air tellement heureux pour elle. Il n'avait l'air heureux que quand sa compagne ne perdait pas de son éclat et de sa pétillance si communicative, mais parfois si épuisante ! Je souris a cette réflexion. Emmett avait l'air de m'apprécier. Seule restait Rosalie qui elle, représentait un mystère pour ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle restaity toujours silencieuse avec moi. Mais je n'allait pas insister, elle viendrai de par elle-même lorsqu'elle le voudra. Je m'installait a table, pris mon i pod et lancais ma liste de chanson préférées. Je tombais sur tom frager, « for you i will confidence ». Cette chanson était beaucoup trop boulversante pour moi, et je ne l'écoutait habituellement que avant de dormir. Je changeais donc de chanson, et je tombais sur « Oxygen » de Jesse McCartney. Cela me fis rire, car je repensait alors a Josh, mon meilleur ami, qui était aussi mon ami d'enfance. Il me l'avait chanter il devait y avoir un petit mois de cela, lorsqu'il avait apris mon départ.

Penser a mon meilleur ami me fis lever en sursaut.

« MERDE !!!!!! »

Trois raisons pour lequelles je criais ce vilain mot :

-En me levant en sursaut, je m'était cogner très fortement contre la table, me faisant très mal au genoux, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et j'ai faillit me tordre la cheville.

-2Nde raison : j'avais fait tomber le plat de petit poid carotte brulant contre mon bras, je me suis donc fait doublement mal, et les petits poids c'étaient répendus partout dans la pièce (Nda : okay, rigolez pas trop fort, le jour ou sa vous arrivera, vous allez vraimzent pleurer parce que allez récupérer des petit poids en dessous les meubles, qui ont un espace énormément étroit( je sais joli paradoxe^^) entre eux et le sol. Et puis ce bruler et avoir a les ramasser, c'est vraiment pas drôle, croyez en mon expérience personnelle !!!)

-3ème raison, et la plus imoportante : J'avais oublier d'appeler Josh ( mon meilleur ami) trop obnubilée par mon angoisse du 1er jour de cours. Je mis mon portable a charger. Lorsque je pus l'allumer, il m'annonça que j'avais manquer..

Attendez une seconde. C'est impossible…..

'157 APPELS EN ABSANCES' ??!!!!!!!!!!

Oh la vache !!!!!! J'allais définitivement me faire tuer sur place !!!!

Cela me fis penser que je n'avais pas vérifié qui étaient ses cousins.

Je réfléchis tout en ramassant les petits pois. Il m'avaient dis qu'il s'appelaient … Alice Edward et Emmett. Etaient-ce….. ?

Lorsque tout fus arrangé, j'appellais Josh.

Il répondis la première tonalité a peine terminée. Je retirais immédiatement mon oreille du combiné.

« AH TIENT C'EST BIZARRE, ISABELLA SWAN EST VIVANTE !!!!!! »

Hum, bonne idée apparement, je ne suis pas sure que mes tympans auraient résister a sa…..

« ELLE VIENT MÊME DE CE SOUVENIR QU'ELLE AVAIT UN MEILLEUR AMIS, QUI, MÊME SI ELLE AVAIT RECU UN MILLIER D'APPEL DE SA PART, EXISTAIT APPAREMENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NON MAIS SERIEUSEMENT BELLA QU'EST-CE QUI t4AS PRIS ????? SA VA PAS OU QUOI ????? COMMENT T'AS PU OSER ME LAISSER M'INQUI2TER TOUT CE TEMPS ???????? EH BIEN ?? EXPLIQUE !!! COMMENT SA T'AS PAS D'EXPLICA…… »

« OHHHH ! JOSHUA !!!!!! LAISSE MOI EN PLACER UNE !!!!!!! » Hurlais je plus fort que lui.

« Mouai, » me dit-il pour simple réponse . Il savait que lorsque je hurlait plus fort que lui, il avait intérêt a se calmer.

« Bien, maintenant discutons comme des adultes responsable, et calme. »

Je lui exposait tout ce qui m'était arriver. Il était heureux pour moi et la famille cullen. Il me confirma que c'était bien eux ses cousins. Mais qu'il ne leur avait rien dis pour moi. Je le remerciait, lui demandait de ne pas leur dire qu'il me connaissait pour voir comment sa se passerait. Il me lr promis. Puis on raccrocha. Alors que je fesait mes devoir, on sonna a la porte. J'allais ouvrir et tomba devant une Alice ayant un superbe sourir aux lèvre, et qui me dis :

« Ferme ta maison, et vien avec moi, on t'invite dinner. Je la regardait d'un air surprise.

« Allons, allons, dépèche toi, esmée, ma mère est impatiente de faire ta connaissance. Elle me pris par le bras, me tira dehors, et me flanqua dans sa voiture pendant que Jasper, me regarda avec un air d'excuse, et ferma ma maison a double tour.

Puis on s'en allat. Alice me tien la conversation pendant tout le voyage. Puis j'osais enfin ouvrir la bouche :

« Hum alice, est ce que tu te rend compte que tu viens presque de me kidnaper ? De plus, je n'ai pas fini mes devoirs !!!!! »

« Nous les feront ensemble, me répondit-elle, et tu va pouvoir rencontrer Edward, et tu n'a pas manger »

Je grimaçait a l'idée de l'assiète qui m'avait bruler le bras. Mais j'était heureuse de rencontrer Edward. Josh m'avait dis que je devrait bien m'entendre avec lui.

Nous arrivâmes devant la villa des Cullens avant que je ne m'en rende compte. Je sorti de la voiture, et ma machoire faillit tomber de stupéfaction lorsque je vis la beauter de la maison d'alice.

« Oh my god Alice !!!! Your house is soooooooo awsome !!!! »( Oh mon dieu Alice!!!! Ta mason est tellement genial!!!!!!!"

"Thank you!!" me répondit-elle en riant.

Puis nous entrames dans la maison. Tout était si clair et si ouvert !!!

Emmett arriva comme un boulet de canon.

« Hey bella, je te manquait déjà ?? Oui je te comprend, personne ne peut résister a ma musculature, elle est tellement exitante parait-il, même Rose ne peut p…. Aie !!! »

« Arrête de dire des bêtise, et va chercher a boire a Bella » répondit la concernée. « Salut Bella, désolée pour ce gros balourd, il ne raconte que des bétise. »

« Hé ! », grognat Emmett de la cuisine.

Une femme avec les cheveux couleur caramel et dégageant une douceur maternelle, qu'on ne pouvait pas ignorer descendit les escalier au bras d'un homme qui était blond, très beau, et jeune. Je su que sa devait être Carlisle et Esmée, l'oncle et la tante de Josh.

« Bonjour Bella, me saluèrent-il. Je vois que Alice a pu te forcé a venir. »

Je fis un sourir les assurant du contraire, Puis mon regard Fus attiré par un garcon aux cheveux roux qui déscendait des escalier.

* * *

**Alors?**

**Ne me tuez pas!!^^**

**prochain chapitre quand je serai guérie!!**


	8. mot de l'auteur, ame sensible s'abstenir

**Alors voila.**

**J'ai décider de vous expliquer la situation.**

**J'ai essayer un nombre incalculable d'écrire le prochain chapitre. Mais a chaque fois il m'arrive quelque chose. Alors je fais un sondage.**

**Qui veux que j'arrête l'histoire, et qui veux que je fournisse une suite, quelque soit la manière qu'il me faudra ?**

**JNe vous laisse une semaine pour y réfléchir.**

**Biyoux a tous, **

**Beetwi.**


	9. nouvelles et décision

**Il semblerait qu'il soit de l'avis général que je continue l'histoire.**

**Alors je vais écrire les chapitres suivants.**

**Je ferait de mon mieux.**

**Merci a tous pour votre soutient indispensable.**

**Je redemmarerais la semaine prochaine après mon bac blanc.**

**Bon week end et bonne semaine a tous.**

**Biyoux, et a bientot pour une suite qui promet d'être alléchante.**

**Beetwil. 3**


	10. Chapter 6 l'apparition du lion

**Chapitre 6 : L'apparition du lion.**

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Bon j'ai mis du temps, mais Edward est apparu^^**

**La traduction de Gives you Hell n'est peux être pas completement juste. J'ai fais gaffe, mais on ne sais jamais.**

**Je ne vais pas faire de discution inutile, donc je vous remerci juste de vos encouragement, autant pour qontinuer l'histoire aue pour mes examens blancs dont j'attend les résultats a la rentrée.**

**Voila. **

**Enjoy^^**

**_PS: IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'ai réctifier une chose dans le chapitre, car Julien ne devait pas être le prénom apparaissant dans cette fiction, c'est Josh. J'ai été assez distraite et j'ai pas assurée, je suis vraiment désoléee!!!!!!!!_**

**

* * *

**

Si il y a bien une chose a laquelle je ne m'attendais pas aujourd'hui, c'est de me retrouver dans le salon des Cullen, en étant totalement subjuguée par l'apparition d'un garçon, se trouvant être le cousin de julien, devant ses parents, qui étaient très accueillant. .GOD !!!

Ce garçon devait être l'incarnation du mode sexy permanant. Il avait un visage d'ange, un sourire en coin ravageur et sexy, sans compter le magnifique corps sexy qu'il avait, et ses yeux d'un brun vert profond, mais espiègle qui lui donnaient un air sexy. Je ne pensais pas qu'un gars en ayant une posture naturel, sans avoir apparemment rien fais pour le paraitre pouvais avoir l'air sexy ! C'était assez impressionnant. Oh mon dieu, il vient de me regarder dans mes yeux, et je suis totalement tombée sous le regard sexy de la bombe qui se trouvait en face de moi !! Il va vraiment falloir que j'arrête de mettre le mot _sexy, _quand je pensais à ce mec. Va peut être falloir que j'arrête aussi de le fixer comme sa, sans compter que je dois avoir la bouche grande ouverte devant ce _sexy_ mec. Oh bon dieu Bella reprend toi !!!!! Mais en même temps il est vraiment trop _SEXY _ce gars !

Dieu merci, il existe un lutin surexcité se nommant Alice ! Elle me ramena violemment a la réalité, et je vis que Esmée et Carlisle attendait une réponse a une question que je n'avais pas entendue. Allez leurs expliquer vous que je n'avais pas entendu leur question a cause du bel apollon qui venait d'apparaitre devant moi… En parlant du loup, le voilà qui arrivait… (Nda : vous ne trouvez pas sa étrange de dire sa pour un personnage qui dans l'histoire originale est en fait un vampire ? XD/) Oh mon Dieu Bella, reprend toi, tu viens de rater une deuxième fois la question de Carlisle et Esméee !!!!!

« Euh excusez-moi, je…. »

« Beeeeeeee !!!!!! Ravi que tu es accepté notre invitation !!!! » Me dis une voix grave que je reconnu comme celle d'Emmett. Puis je me sentie soulevée de terre.

« Emmett repose moi s'il te plait !!!! En plus je discutais avec tes paaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!! ARRETE MOI SA TOUT DE SUIIIIIIIITE !!!!!!! »

Voila qu'il me faisait tournoyer. Sauf que voila, je n'avais plus confiance à ceux qui me faisait tourner ainsi depuis que Charlie m'a fait accidentellement tomber lorsque j'étais petite. Résultats, 5 point de sutures et une énorme bosse !

Il ralentit lorsqu'il m'entendit crier et je pense que c'est surtout parce que j'avais planté mes ongles dans ses bras par instinct de survie. D'ailleurs, il avait arrêté de me faire tourner et continuais de crier.

« Rhhhhaaaaaaa Beeeeee ARRETE SA FAIS TRES MALLLLL !!!!! »

« Oups, désolé » dis-je en rougissant, « je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire mal. Je n'avais juste pas remarqué que tu m'avais reposé par terre tellement que j'avais peur »

J'entendis des éclats de rires, mais ils étaient tous sous jacent tellement j'étais fascinée par celui qui devait être Edward. Il avait un rire cristallin, et hyper sexy. Tout comme son sourire d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre adjectif que sexy pour le qualifier je crois…

« Eh bien, vous m'aviez prévenu que l'ambiance était quelque chose en présence de Bella, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cela. Salut, je suis Edward Cullen. Enchanté » me dit-il en me tendant la main. J'étais totalement sous le charme, et décidais donc d'employer tout mes talents d'actrice pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Je lui souris et lui tendis ma main à mon tour. « Moi de même. Mais crois moi, je n'y suis pour rien dans l'ambiance, ils la créent eux-mêmes. » Sa main était chaleureuse mais hésitante.

« Bien excusez-moi, mais Alice, tu as promis que l'on ferait nos devoir ensemble. Alors est ce qu'on peut s'y mettre maintenant histoire de pouvoir… » Je regardais autour de moi. « Alice ? Mais où est-elle passée ? »

De les revoir avant l'heure du diner. Emmett et Rose non plus d'ailleurs… Mais je peux peut être faire mes devoirs avec toi, je dois rattraper les leçons que j'ai manqué. Sa te dis ? »

Je le regardais, confuse. Faire mes devoirs avec lui ? OUAIS UN PEU QUE SA ME DIS !!!!!

« Euh ouai… si tu veux » Dis-je avec un air impassible.

« Euh okay, laisse moi aller chercher mes affaire dans ma chambre et on s'installe dans le salon. Je t'en pris, met toi a l'aise, j'arrive dans un instant » Dit-il après m'avoir conduit dans le salon. Puis il disparu. J'observais le salon et tombait sur le magnifique piano avec la guitare juste à coté. J'avais vraiment envi de jouer de la guitare surtout que j'avais en tête un air de musique. Mais bon, sa attendrait que je rentre chez moi…

« Tu sais que tu peux en jouer ? C'est la mienne, je te la prête si tu veux »

Je sursautais en entendant sa voix. Depuis quand était-il la a m'observé ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais approché de l'instrument. En même Temps, je pensais fortement à Josh et à la chanson qu'il m'avait demandé de lui apprendre. Bah pourquoi pas ? Juste cette musique la parce que sinon elle me resterait dans la tête.

« _Gives you hell _de The All American reject est une de mes chansons préférées."

Je sursautais a nouveau. Je n'avais pas non plus remarqué que je la fredonnais. Mais étais-je prête à jouer ce morceau de musique avec le cousin de Joshua. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir la jouer.

Mais il me regardait avec des yeux et un sourire encourageant.

« Ben tant mieux parce que je vais la jouer. »

Son sourire s'agrandis et il me tandis la guitare. « Je t'accompagne au piano ? »

« Tu arriverais à faire sa ?? »

« Oui si tu veux »

« Ben carrément alors, ce serais super !!!! »

Il me sourit encore plus grandement, et partis s'installer au piano. Je fis quelque accords sur la guitare et commença à jouer. Puis m'accompagna au piano et je chantais.

«I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face**( Je me réveille tous les soirs avec un grand sourire sur mon visage)**  
And it never feels out of place **(Et c'est jamais mal vu)**  
And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 place **(Et tu continu probablement a travailler sur un travail lassant)**  
I wonder how bad that tastes **(Je me demande quel effet ça fait)**

When you see my face **(Quand tu me vois)  
**Hope it Gives You Hell Hope it Gives You Hell** (J'espère que ça te rend folle, j'espère que ça te rend folle)  
**When you walk my way** (Quand tu croises mon chemin)  
**Hope it Gives You Hell Hope it Gives You Hell** (J'espère que ça te rend folle, j'espère que ça te rend folle )**»

Il se mit à chanter avec moi. Il avait vraiment une voix magnifique. Et j'entendis en fond la vraie chanson nous accompagner. Alice arriva en dansant comme une folle et en rigolant.

« Now where's your picket fence love (**Maintenant où sont tes limites en amour)  
**And where's that shiny car,** (Et où est cette voiture brillante)  
**And did it ever get you far** (Est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà emmenée loin ?)  
**You've never seem so tense love** (Tu n'as jamais semblé si tendue, mon amour)  
**I've never seen you fall so hard,** (Je ne t'ai jamais vue tomber si fort)  
**Do you even know where you are** (Sais-tu au moins où tu es ?)** »

J'arrêtais de chanter ne résistant pas a l'envie de l'entendre me chanter sa tout seul.

« And truth be told I miss you**(Pour te dire la vérité, tu me manques)  
**And truth be told I'm lying** (Pour te dire la vérité, je suis en train de mentir)**

When you see my face **(Quand tu me vois)  
**Hope it Gives You Hell Hope it Gives You Hell** (J'espère que ça te rend folle, j'espère que ça te rend folle)  
**When you walk my way** (Quand tu croises mon chemin)  
**Hope it Gives You Hell Hope it Gives You Hell** (J'espère que ça te rend folle, j'espère que ça te rend folle )  
**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**(Si tu trouves un gars qui en vaut la peine et qui te traite bien)  
**Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it Gives You Hell** (Alors il est idiot et toi aussi ; j'espère que ça te rend folle)  
**Hope it Gives You Hell** (J'espère que ça te rend folle)**

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself**(Demain tu penseras à toi)  
**Yeah, Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on**(Ouai on le fais tous aller mal la liste continue encore et encore)  
**And truth be told I miss you **(Pour te dire la vérité, tu me manques)  
**And truth be told I'm lying** (Pour te dire la vérité, je suis en train de mentir)**

When you see my face **(Quand tu me vois)  
**Hope it Gives You Hell Hope it Gives You Hell** (J'espère que ça te rend folle, j'espère que ça te rend folle)  
**When you walk my way** (Quand tu croises mon chemin)  
**Hope it Gives You Hell Hope it Gives You Hell** (J'espère que ça te rend folle, j'espère que ça te rend folle )**

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**(Si tu trouves un gars qui en vaut la peine et qui te traite bien)  
**Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it Gives You Hell** (Alors il est idiot et toi aussi ; j'espère que ça te rend folle)**

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me **(Maintenant, tu ne verras jamais Ce que tu m'as fait)  
**You can take back your memories they're no good to me** (Tu peux reprendre tes souvenirs Ils ne sont pas bons pour moi)  
**And here's all your lies, **(Et voici tous tes mensonges)  
**You can look me in the eyes** (Tu peux me regarder dans les yeux)  
**With that sad sad look that you wear so well**(Avec ce triste, triste regard Que tu porte si bien)**

When you see my face **(Quand tu me vois)  
**Hope it Gives You Hell Hope it Gives You Hell** (J'espère que ça te rend folle, j'espère que ça te rend folle)  
**When you walk my way** (Quand tu croises mon chemin)  
**Hope it Gives You Hell Hope it Gives You Hell** (J'espère que ça te rend folle, j'espère que ça te rend folle ) **

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**(Si tu trouves un gars qui en vaut la peine et qui te traite bien)  
**Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it Gives You Hell** (Alors il est idiot et toi aussi ; j'espère que ça te rend folle)  
**Hope it Gives You Hell** (J'espère que ça te rend folle)**

When you see my face **(Quand tu me vois)  
**Hope it Gives You Hell Hope it Gives You Hell** (J'espère que ça te rend folle, j'espère que ça te rend folle)  
**When you walk my way** (Quand tu croises mon chemin)  
**Hope it Gives You Hell Hope it Gives You Hell** (J'espère que ça te rend folle, j'espère que ça te rend folle ) **

When you hear this song and sing along, oh you'll never tell** (Quand tu entendras cette chanson et la chanterasseule sans jamais le dire)  
**Then you're the fool, I'm just as well**(alors tu sera l'idiote, Je suis juste bien)  
**When you hear this song I hope that it will gives you hell **(Quand tu entends cette chanson ; j'espère que ça te rendra folle)  
**And when you sing along I hope that it puts you through hell **(Vous pouvez chanter ensemble "j'espère que ça t'envoie en enfer" »**

Je fini avec le solo de guitare pour Josh et j'entendis l'éclat de rire de Alice.

« C'est exactement le même solo de guitare que Joshua notre cousin !!! Avoue, c'est toi qui le lui as appris hein ?? »

Je rougis fortement. Comment Alice pouvait-elle être aussi folle. Sauvée par le gong, mon téléphone sonna. En Parlant de Josh.

« Excusez moi, je dois répondre. »

Ils acquiescèrent en souriant.

« Hey Jichou comment vas-tu ?

« Euh Bella, j'ai oublié de te dire, surtout ne joue pas la chanson des all American rejects, je leurs est déjà jouer !!

« Trop tard gros bêta, je viens de le finir, et… enfin je ne suis pas seule la…

« Oh laisse moi deviner, Lili a encore fait la perspicace ? Et c'est quoi ce surnom?

« t'expliquerai. Bon je te rappel plus tard.

« Okay princesse. Je t'aime et tu me manque.

« Tu me manque aussi, et je t'aime plus fort que toi. Allez. Bisoux. »

Je raccrochais, et vis Alice avec un sourire un peu forcer selon moi, et Edward avec un regard qui avait beaucoup perdu de son éclat.

« Bon Bella. Maintenant que Alice est la, je te laisse faire tes devoirs avec elle, j'ai oublié de faire un truc. Je dois sortir rapidement. »

Me dit-il avec un sourire plus que forcé.

« Euh Edward ? T'es sur que sa va ? »

« Oui, je dois sortir désolé. A tout a l'heure. Alice. »

Puis il sorti.

Un silence assez tendu s'installa entre nous.

Alice me regarda. Elle me sourit.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander ce que j'avais mais elle me coupat.

« C'était une très belle interprétation. On s'y met ? »

Sa voix était un peu sèche.

"Euh... Ouai..."

Dis-je d'une voix hésitante et avec un regard qui posait la question avec insistance a Alice.

Mais elle fuyat mon regard et allat chercher ses affaires.

Je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois seule, mais perdue aussi...

Mais que se passait-il ?

* * *

**Et voilà ^^ Un peu plus long et donc un peu mieux ?**

**Croyez-vous que Bella comprendra ce qui se passe? Et vous vous avez compris? ;)**

**Je peux dors et déjà vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre sera un POV Edward^^**

**Passez une bonne fin de week end, et une bonne semaine.**

**Beetwil, fin de conversation.**

**^^ biyoux a tous. **


	11. Chapter 7: Problème de math

**Chapitre 7 : Problème.**

**Salut a tous.**

**J'ai beaucoup de chose à me faire pardonner, mais je crois que si je devais les inscrire ici, on ne serai absolument pas près de lire la suite de l'histoire. Non, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, j'ai juste eu quelques problèmes.**

**Je dois tout de fois préciser que…. *roulements de tambours s'il vous plait…* Je suis bachelière ! :D et oui, j'ai eu mon BAC avec mention assez bien. Bon je voulais la mention bien mais si je dois étaler ma vie, on n'est pas arrivé.  
Je me dois de remercier tous ceux qui n'ont pas abandonné la fic juste parce que j'ai mis un temps fou à mettre le prochain chapitre.  
Voila, maintenant on passe au chapitre suivant qui a eu beaucoup de mal a sortir de mon imagination.**

**Ah et une dernière chose, vous vous êtes tous plus ou moins trompé. Edward est en colère, mais pas parce qu'il est jaloux !**

***Je me permets tout de même de remercier très profondément Mini, et Ma JB. Je vous aime fort les filles***

**Playlist : la mienne nommée « Angel » (plus de détail si demande est ! **** )**

**C'est Partie ?  
Enjoy ! :D**

**

* * *

**

Pov Edward :

Je crois que cette fois ci Alice n'allait jamais me pardonner. Mais j'étais tellement en colère contre elle ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle dise cela ? Surtout après cette chanson. Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que je venais de la rencontrer ? Oui, Bella semblait être une fille merveilleuse. J'avoue avoir été très surpris de la trouver chez moi. Surtout en train de jouer de la guitare. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Oui, c'était sur que cette fois ci Alice ne me pardonnerait pas d'être parti comme cela sans même avoir passé un minimum de temps avec sa nouvelle amie. Ma sœur voulait tellement que toute la famille s'entende bien avec ses nouveaux amis. Mais après ces paroles, j'étais parti, ayant un besoin furieux de courir. Mes affaires de sports étant déjà dans ma voiture, j'étais parti sans attendre, démarrant ma voiture, et conduisant aussi vite que je le pouvais. Ma fureur devait partir. Oh oui, vous pourriez dire que je ressemble à un gamin pourri gâté en disant cela, mais personne n'a vécu ce qui m'est arrivé, et courir est une nécessité pour me sentir mieux. Alors oui, chacun son truc. Pour Alice c'est le shopping, pour moi, c'est la course ou la musique. C'est ainsi.  
Et me voila, en train de courir comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses. Et c'était en quelque sorte le cas, j'avais mes vieux démons qui me couraient après depuis très longtemps. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'oublier la scène qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Une fois que je m'étais épuisé à courir, je décidais qu'il était temps de rentrer.  
_Il se fait tard_, me dis-je en consultant la montre qu'il y avait sur mon tableau de bord. _Bella doit être rentré chez elle… Sans compter Alice qui doit m'attendre de pied ferme… Bon autant aller l'affronter maintenant..._ Je tournais la clé du contact, et je me mis en route pour ma maison.

Pov Alice :

C'est décider, je vais personnellement proclamer mon frère comme étant le débile le plus crétin de la terre. J'étais dans une fureur folle !

Comment as-t-il pu seulement partir ainsi en plantant Bella comme sa ? Cet idiot !

« …comment Alice ? »

« Mais oui, MESDEMOISELLES MEDAMES MONSIEURS, mon FRANGIN est le plus grand IDIOT que la terre est pu trouver ! Pire qu'Em, qui pourtant avait été proclamé pas plus tard que ce matin que le plus grand idiot IN THE HOLE WORLD ! »

« Euh Alice ? Je crois que tu étais ailleurs parce qu'on discutait de mes maths, et que je suis totalement perçue, et que aussi intéressante soit-elle, ta discution n'a aucun rapport avec cela… » Me dis Bee.

Oh seigneur ! Faites quelque chose ! Qui m'a foutu des empotés pareils ? Vous savez combien de fois est-ct que j'ai repris le même problème de maths avec Bella ? 7 fois ! En moins d'une heure ! Et on en est toujours à la même question, la PREMIERE !

Oh faites quelque chose je crois que je vais tuer quelqu'un ! La porte qui vient de claqué... C'est Edward ? Dites moi que c'est lui... Remarque n'importe qui fera l'affaire, j'en peux plus, j'y arrive pas, je vais tuer Bee si je dois recommencer a lui expliquer…  
OMG ! Dieu bénisse cet homme !

POV Jasper :

En passant devant le salon, je vois la tête de Lily me suppliant. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il s'agissait... Y avait-il un problème ? Je me précipitais inquiet vers elle…  
Elle me regarda... Me remercia… Mais pourquoi ? M'embrassa, puis elle annonça en partant :

« Bee, pose ta question a Jazz, il t'expliquera surement mieux que moi ce que j'ai essayé de t'expliquer 7 fois. Bon courage ! Moi je vais aller aider Esmée à préparer le Diner. »

Bella me regarda avec un sourire d'excuse posé sur son visage.

« J'ai un problème que je n'arrive pas à résoudre, et je me disais bien aussi que Alice n'aurai pas pu rester aussi longtemps en essayant de m'expliquer un problème de maths... Je suis un cas désespérer… »

Je lui fis un sourire confiant. Il n'y avait pas de raison, on allait y arriver. C'est ce que je lui dis par ailleurs.

**1 heure plus tard.**

Nom d'un bonhomme en mousse ! (Eh oui pas de vulgarité ici s'il vous plait xD) Je viens de passer une heure pour trois questions a la noix !

Bella a de vraies lacunes en maths… Il faudrait qu'Edward lui donne un cours de soutient... Mais bizarrement quand je suis parti faire un tour il était parti…

Tiens, mon cœur vient d'apparaitre au coin du salon. Je lui fis un sourire et elle comprit que le problème de maths était passé.

Bien évidemment c'est en dansant que mon étoile personnel vient me rejoindre pour m'embrasser.

« Le diner est servi » dit-elle en souriant.

Et c'est en riant qu'elle se détacha de moi, pris Bella par la main et la tira vers la cuisine.

POV Bella :

Pfiouuuu enfin ! C'est avec un soulagement non feint que Jasper et moi avons fini laborieusement mon problème de maths.

A peine avions nous eu le temps de souffler que le lutin Cullen me pris par la main et m'entraina dans la cuisine ou j'allais lamentablement m'écraser contre Emmett, qui au passage essayait de piquer de la nourriture discrètement sur la table, emportée par l'élan trop important que Alice m'avait donner. Cela fis rire Emmett qui bien sur ne s'empêcha absolument pas de me faire une remarque.  
« Eh bien Bee, tu n'es déjà plus capable de te passer de mon corps de rêve ? Remarque je te comprends, tu n'es pas la seule » rigola-t-il en se tournant vers Rosalie que je n'avais pas encore remarquée qui lui mis une tape derrière la tête.

Cela provoqua des rires dans la salle ce qui me fis remarquer que tout le monde (ou presque) était présent, et je rougis encore plus fortement.  
Evidemment, la personne manquante n'échappa pas à Esmée qui regarda Alice sévèrement.

« Alice ! »

La concernée affichait un air penaud sur son joli minois, et regarda sa mère qui continua :

« Je vous ai entendu vous disputer avec votre frère tout à l'heure ! Qu'elle qu'en soit la raison, c'est inacceptable qu'il ne soit pas présent dans la salle lorsque nous allons passer à table alors que Bella y soit. De plus l'avoir dérangée elle et Jasper lorsqu'elle faisait ses devoirs est inacceptable. A cause de vous elle a mis un temps fou à faire son exercice ! Maintenant, je ne veux rien savoir, va chercher ton frère ! »

Alice s'en alla avec un regard d'excuse envers sa mère. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Esmée, je vous en prie, ne les disputez pas trop fort. Alice à essayer de m'aider avec mon problème de maths, puis ce fut Jasper qui est venu à mon secours. Le fait qu'ils se soient disputés, même si je ne les ai pas entendu, trop préoccuper par mon problème, n'a rien changer au temps que j'ai mis a faire mon problème, parce que j'ai déjà des énormes difficultés dans cette matière. »

Esmée me regarda avec étonnement. « Oh… Excuse moi Bella, je n'étais pas au courant que tu avais des difficultés dans cette matière… Eh bien… Merci Jasper de l'avoir aidée, mais je sais déjà qui va l'aider dorénavant. » Elle regarda derrière moi, et son regard perdit tout de suite la douceur qu'il avait pris avec moi.

« Edward, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il est absolument irrespectueux de ta part de ne pas avoir été présent lorsque Bella est arrivée. Tu lui dois des excuses ! »

Je me retournais, et croisait le regard d'Edward qui me fixait avec étonnement… Pourquoi avait-il l'air si surpris ?

Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement, et me fixa dans les yeux puis il me dit : « Excuse-moi Bella. »

Le ton qu'il prit pour me dire cela signifiait clairement qu'il s'excusait principalement pour ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée. Il me fixa longuement comme pour être sur que je comprenais. Seigneur, ses yeux étaient tellement beaux, d'un vert si profond, que je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher.

« Hum… Euh je commence sérieusement à avoir faim ! Et de nourriture... MOI ! » S'esclaffa Emmett.

Je rougis fortement, et me repris en murmurant : « Tu es tout pardonné » et j'entendis clairement le pouffement d'Alice, la claque de Rosalie derrière la tête d'Emmett. Edward passa devant moi en souriant, je me retournais, et vis Esmée qui me fixait avec un sourire léger. Sourire qu'elle perdit lorsqu'Alice passa devant elle pour aller rejoindre Jasper.

« Bien, nous discuterons de votre punition à tout les deux tout à l'heure » dit-elle.

« Mais maman, »commença Alice.

« Tout à l'heure ! Je ne vous aie pas élevé ainsi... Maintenant, passons à table. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Edward me tira la chaise en face de moi, et je du avoir l'air qui prouvait mon sentiment d'ahurissement parce qu'il précisa : « prend place.. » avec un sourire à tomber.

« Merci, chuchotais-je en passant devant lui », sentant son odeur à couper le souffle.

Je me retrouvais en face d'Emmett qui me fit un clin d'œil et bien évidemment a côté d'Edward. Cela me fit bizarre car chacun était a coté de sa moitié, alors qu'Edward et moi n'étions que de simple connaissance.

* * *

**OK c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**J'espère pouvoir poster la suite très vite.**

**Biyoux !**

**Et Review ?**


	12. Chapter 8: Un dîner presque parfait

**Chers Lectrices et Lecteurs.**

**Vous pouvez tous m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt.**

**Pour ma défence, mon inspiration est extrêmement portée sur mes chansons plutôt que sur mon hisoitre, mais je vais essayer de me remettre au boulot le plus vite possible.**

**Sur ceux, Enjoy!**

**Kisses**

**playlist: Maëlstrom.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 :** Un dîner presque parfait.

Le diner chez les Cullen c'était plutôt bien passé. En effet, il n'y avait aucun incident à faire remarquer. Même pas un tout petit. Parce que peut-on vraiment considérer comme un incident le fait que j'ai planté ma fourchette dans la jambe a Edward ? Ou que j'ai du supporter les quobeliquets d'Emmett jusqu'à ce que je m'énerve ? Non ? Ahhh !Ou encore que le père d'Edward a du lui faire des points de suture? Non parce que sinon, j'estime que le fait d'avoir accidentellement renverser les assiettes pleine de sauce sur la chemise d'Edward, puis d'avoir fait giclée de la sauce chocolat sur son pantalon et être devenue plus que cramoisie devant Emmett qui me faisait des réflexions plus qu'explicite (jusqu'a ce que Rosalie lui mette une énième claque derrière la tête) pendant que je me confondait en excuse (encore...) en nettoyant son pantalon et en lui promettant de tout faire pour le rattraper. Mais je crois que sur ce coup la, je l'avais énervé car il se tendit encore plus que la première fois ou j'avais essayé de nettoyer la sauce sur sa chemise blanche...

BREF! Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'y avait aucun incident à déclarer. J'avais fini par réussir à rentrer chez moi malgré les plaintes d'Alice qui estimait que je devais rester pour dormir... Et me voila dans mon lit en train d'y repenser tout en essayant de dormir.

Maintenant que j'étais tranquille sans agitation, je me posais une tonne de question. Cette soirée n'avait pas été une soirée normale... J'avais commencé à me poser des questions lorsque j'ai vu les regards plus qu'insistant d'Alice envers son frère installer a mes cotés. Je ne comprenais absolument rien. Ils avaient tous deux un jeu de regards noirs assez impressionnant. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à me tendre lorsque je me suis rendue compte qu'Edward ne m'avait toujours pas parlé alors que cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que nous étions installés, et qu'il avait serré la mâchoire pour ne jamais plus la détendre. Jusqu'au moment où je lui ai accidentellement planter la fourchette dans la jambe. La, sa mâchoire s'est desserrée, et je l'ai enfin entendu.

_Flash-back._

**"Bee?"****  
**

Je relève la tête prise au dépourvue. J'étais tellement accaparée par mon observation sur le dieu grec qui était a côté de moi que j'ai encore raté la question. Résultat j'ai fais tomber ma fourchette par terre. Je devins cramoisie et regardait Alice.

**"Excuse moi, que disais tu?"****  
****"Je te demandais si tu revoulais de l'entrée?"** Dis Alice dans un sourire et avec un regard lourd.  
**"Heu non merci. Mais c'étais très bon Esmée!"****  
**

Cette dernière me souris, et je repartie en dessous la table pour récupérer ma fourchette.  
J'entendis Emmett rire, et en me relavant, je perds l'équilibre. J'essais comme je peux de me rattraper, et en mettant ma main sur la table, je verse mon assiette... Sur Edward. Confuse, j'essai de m'appuyer sur sa chaise pour me relever, sauf que manque de chance, il y a de la sauce sur le record de la chaise. Je glisse donc, je sens des mains me rattraper, et je me rapuis sur... La jambe a Edward, et je lui ai planté ma fourchette dans cette dernière. Il me lâche, et je l'entends gémir de douleur alors que je tombe.

C'est rouge de honte et pleine de panique que je me relève. Je vois Emmett mort de rire, Rosalie qui s'apprête a lui en mettre une, Jasper et Alice qui sortent de la pièce, les parents d'Edward se dirigeant vers leur fils, et ce dernier, avec une fourchette dans la jambe, et le visage tordu de douleur..

Je saute sur mes pieds et je le regarde... Quelque seconde de silence et puis...

**"OH MON DIEU, JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLEE! Edward est ce que sa va? Oh je suis tellement désolée! Tu as mal? Pardon, je suis vraiment désolée!"****  
**

Edward se dirige vers moi, avec de la douleur dans le regard, son père grogne parce qu'il lui a dis de ne pas bouger. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me crie dessus...

**"Je suis tellement désolée! Je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire mal! Excuse-moi Edward! Je suis vraiment vraiment navrée... Franch... Humpf!"**

Edward venait de me mettre la main sur la bouche et me regardait droit dans les yeux.

**"Calme toi Bella, ce n'est pas grave d'accord? On va jeter un coup d'œil. Mais si jamais tu continue à t'excuser ainsi, je demanderait à mon père de te faire sortir ok?"**

Je sentais mes joues cramoisir encore plus. Etait-ce possible d'en arriver a ce rouge la?

**"Hum... Très bien..."**

**"Vas t'assoir, s'il te plait, et ne t'inquiète pas, sa va aller."** Me dit-il en souriant.

Pour quelqu'un que je venais de planter, il me semblait bien conciliant. J'aurai cru qu'il m'aurait vraiment crié dessus, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Je regardai donc Carlisle qui me fit un sourire rassurant, et j'allais m'installer sur une chaise.

**"Hum Edward, tu es sur de ne pas vouloir aller dans mon bureau? Je sais que ce n'es pas très grave mais..." **Commença Carlisle en regardant la blessure.

Je commençais à paniquer, serait ce possible que ce soit sérieux pour qu'il doit aller dans le bureau de son père? Après tout, c'est vrai que la fourchette contenait probablement plein de microbe... qu'avais-je fais?

**"Non Carlisle, ne t'inquiète pas. Bella a besoin de voir que ce n'est rien donc au pire, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait m'empêcher de me faire soigner ici."** Coupa Edward.

**"Très bien Edward, si tu insiste... Retire ton pantalon s'il te plait."**

...

L'information mis un certain temps à monter a mon cerveau. Lorsqu'elle le fît, je rougis. Je devais avoir rêvé … Mais le regard hésitant, puis la lueur d'amusement, de défi mélangés à de la... Septicité ? Que je pus voir dans les yeux du principal concerné, accompagnés de son sourire me confirma que mon audition était parfaite.

**« Bien sur papa. »**

Et il le fit. Non pas que je n'avais jamais vu de garçons en caleçons, non. Mais de voir que Edward lui, n'hésitais pas à le faire devant moi m'estomaquât. En effet, il ne me connaissait pas du tout. Mais sa ne semblait pas trop lui poser de problème…

Carlisle repris bien vite un regard sérieux, et je vis qu'il se penchait sur la blessure de son fils. Mais je n'osais plus quitter les yeux d'Edward. Nos yeux semblaient comme fixés l'un a l'autre, et j'avais tant de sensation, que je n'osais m'en détacher. Comment un jeune homme inconnu il y a quelques heures pouvait-il tant m'hypnotiser ?

Ce fût encore une fois Alice qui me ramena a la réalité.

**« Oh Bee, tu l'as vraiment pas raté… »**

Je vis Edward baisser le regard sur sa jambe. Je suivis le mouvement, et je vis du sang sur sa cuisse.

**« OH MON DIEU ! »**

J'allais m'excuser, mais un regard d'Edward me rappela que si je paniquais, je devrais sortir.

**« Ahahahaha, Bells, je pensait pas que tu pouvait être aussi agressive envers les personnes que tu ne connais pas, mais de la a **_**planter**_** mon frère ! Tu dois vraiment avoir une dent contre lui… Ou bien lui montrer la tigresse qui est en t… Aie ! »**

Rosalie, toujours la a temps pour mettre une claque derrière la tête d'Emmett semble-t-il ! Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de rougir encore plus !

Je m'efforçais donc de rester calme, de ne pas paniquer et de regarder Edward dans les yeux. Il grimaçait. Je le voyais du coin de l'œil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi est ce que cela arrivais toujours quand il ne fallait pas, mais la, il semblerait que ma maladresse est une dent contre moi ce soir.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Quelle personne normalement constituée réussirai a planter sa fourchette dans la jambe de son voisin de table avec une force telle qu'elle lui en avait fait 5 trou bien douloureux et bien saignant dans la cuisse ?  
Je regardais Edward se faire soigner, tout en restant debout, étant totalement incapable de rester assise. J'avais vu Edward froncer les sourcils lorsque je m'étais levée, mais il comprit vite que c'était soit sa, soit je m'excusais tout le temps donc…

Je n'ai pas compté le nombre de compresse utilisées, mais vu le tas présent lorsque Carlisle avait terminé, et la taille du pansement présent sur la cuisse d'Edward, la blessure devait être très douloureuse.

**« Bien, Edward, sa va ? »**, demanda Esmée.

**« Oui maman, tout va bien, on va pouvoir terminer le repas. »** Répondit Edward en se rhabillant.

Je n'avais plus faim. Je me sentais vraiment coupable, et Edward grimaçait en marchant. Lorsqu'il se rassit, ne pouvant rester debout parce que sa jambe tremblait, je décidais de sortir afin d'éviter de le fixer tout le temps pour être sure qu'il aille bien.

**« Excusez-moi, Esmée, cela vous pose t-il problème si je vais prendre l'air ? »**

Esmée, me regarda avec un air inquiet.

**« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu te sens malade ? »**

**« Non, non pas du tout, j'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Excusez moi, je sais que cela ne se fait pas en plein milieu d'un repas mais… »**

**« Excuse moi de te couper ma chérie, mais tu peux y aller ne t'en fait pas, je te garderai du dessert. »** Me dit Esmée en souriant.

Cette femme était vraiment pleine de douceur.J'ai vu énormément de personne pleines de compassion, mais Esmée les dépassais vraiment tous. Je doutais de pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un ayant l'esprit plus maternel qu'elle, et le niveau de compréhension et de patience qu'elle.

Je sortais donc dans l'air un peu frais de cette soirée de septembre. Je n'avais pas osé croiser le regard d'Edward une nouvelle fois avant de partir. Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne. Du peu que j'en avais pu voir, Edward semblait être une personne qui savait lire dans l'esprit des gens. (Nda : Et oui, je n'allais tout de même pas enlever aux personnages toute leurs caractéristiques !)

Il était vraiment très beau, et je me sentais attirée par lui. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien, je n'avais encore pas ressenti une telle intensité de connexion avec quelqu'un. Pourtant, avec Joshua, je l'avais ressenti, mais si faiblement, que le lendemain, j'étais persuadé que j'avais rêvé. J'espérais vraiment que ce n'était que pour ce soir…

J'espérais vraiment pourvoir me reprendre et vite, car cette situation semblait vraiment mauvaise pour moi.

Il fallait que je rentre tout de suite…

**« Bella ? »**

Je sursautais. Cette voix. Je la reconnaissais si vite ! Mais j'étais encore une fois tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je n'avais encore rien entendu. D'ailleurs, j'avais marché, et je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais dans la forêt.

Je me retournais donc. Perdue.

Il me fit encore un sourire d'excuse.

**« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, je t'ai donc suivi sur le pallier, et comme je ne te voyais pas revenir de la forêt, je suis venu. Que fais tu aussi loin de la maison ? »**

**« Hum… Désolée, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais allée aussi loin. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées. »** Lui répondis-je embarrassée.

**« Ce n'est pas grave, mais la prochaine fois, évite d'aller seule dans la forêt quand la nuit tombe s'il te plait. Sa ne me rassure pas de te savoir seule la dedans. Même si la nature ne devrait pas te faire mal. »** Me dit-il dans un sourire. **« On rentre ou tu veux encore rester un peu ? »**

**« Non, allons-y. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. Il se fait tard, et je commence être fatiguée. »**

**« Je comprend. »**

Nous commençâmes donc à marcher.

**« Edward. Excuse-moi pour ta jambe. Je suis tellement désolée ! Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès. »**

Edward me regarda avec un air semi énervé. En effet, je sentais autre chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à deviner quoi.

**« Bella, je ne t'en veux pas, cesse de t'inquiéter. »**

**« Hum okay, mais tu as du mal à marcher, alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir… »**

Il me sourit avec un air malicieux.

**« Donc d'après toi, si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire quelque chose, je dois le faire, et tant pis, j'y peux rien c'est sa ? »**

**« Euh... Oui, c'est à peu près sa »** Répondis-je avec méfiance.

**«Très bien, j'en prend note »** dit-il avec un sourire qui s'élargit.

Je me dépêchais de rentrer à la suite de cela, car sa compagnie me pesait, j'étais attiré par lui, et en même temps, j'avais un pressentiment.

Je passais donc dire au revoir à sa famille avant de partir précipitamment hors de la maison non sans un rougissement dut au regard d'Edward et au baiser trop près de ma bouche a mon goût suivi d'un «** »je ne peux pas m'en empêcher »** chuchoté à l'oreille, suivi d'Alice qui me ramena chez moi.

Arrivée devant chez moi, après un long babillage d'Alice sur notre prochaine 'non-encore programmée' sorite shopping, Alice se tourna vers moi.

**« Alors Bee, que pense tu d'Eddy ? »**

Je me retournais brutalement.

**« Jte demande pardon ? »**

Je m'efforçais de rester zen. Okay, solution de secours ! Vite !

**« Euh tu sais quoi Alice, on déjeune ensemble demain, et je répondrai à tes questions, mais la, je suis crevée, et faut vraiment que j'aille dormir s'il te plait ! »**

**« Très bien, mais demain, tu n'y échapperas pas ! Bonne nuit Bella ! »** Me dis une Alice hyper surexcitée d'un coup.

Et la, en sortant de la voiture, je réalisais dans quelle galère je m'étais fourrée.

Depuis, je n'arrête pas de réfléchir au déroulement de la soirée, et je viens juste de réaliser une chose. Il faut que je m'éloigne d'Edward pour comprendre ce qui venait de ce passé.

Je devais l'éviter, jusqu'à ce que mon esprit s'éclaircisse.

* * *

_**SO!**_** What do you think about it?**

**Votre avis m'importe, comme toujours.**

**Quelques reviews?**

**Encore désolée pour l'attente, je vous aimes chers Lectrices!**

**Tout plein de bisous!**

**Beetwil.**


End file.
